it's a little bit awkward
by grandpa garbage
Summary: "I don't want him to be aware I get horny when I'm choking. I feel like… that's a lot harder to live with knowing, at least. For him. Considering I'm his sister. And he touched them multiple times."


i... idk where this came from but what do you expect from me?

* * *

 **it's a little bit awkward**

"I don't want him to be aware I get horny when I'm choking. I feel like… that's a lot harder to live with knowing, at least. For him. Considering I'm his sister. And he touched them multiple times."

.

One day during the weekend, Len went on a crazy cleaning spree and Rin didn't know.

God forbid anyone know why he _had_ to go on this cleaning spree, but the boy did a lot of strange and questionable things when left to himself, and no one could ever get a comprehensible reason out of him.

When his sister came home from a long day of flipping burgers and routinely regretting her occupation, she went up to her room to find that things were not in places she left them.

Rin paused in the doorway, staring at the ropes and gag on her bed, thinking, _…But I didn't use these last night._

She heard a sound from behind and swung around to face her brother, who had appeared behind her during those five minutes of confusion.

"Rin," he greeted.

Rin tried to move to block out his view of the bed, but at the same time she knew it was a poor attempt because he was at least a foot taller and could see right over her. "Len," she answered. "Can I help you?"

"Erm, yes, you can, actually," Len said. He pushed past her to walk into her room. She blinked as he stalked straight to her bed, where the ropes were laid out. "I was doing some cleaning, and I came across these under your bed."

She felt her cheeks pool with blood. "Y-yes?" Internally, she was yelling, _Why were you in my room, without my permission, CLEANING?_ but she decided to save her outburst to hear what he had to say about her…

Um.

Her brother frowned. "What… were you going to do with these? Why do you have them, even?" He reached out to pick up one of the ropes, and she almost lunged at him, screaming, _NOOOOOO!_

But she stayed put, trying her best not to lose her cool.

Obviously Len was playing a sick joke, or he was _incredibly_ oblivious. (The latter wouldn't surprise her if it was true, though.)

"Um," Rin said, wracking her mind for an answer that wouldn't horrify him or make things extremely awkward. She tugged on her sleeve, and noticing he was growing impatient, blurted, "It was a dark time."

Her brother hesitated, his eyebrows furrowing. "A… dark time?"

She chuckled nervously, pulling at her collar. "Um. Yeah. I just… wasn't in a good place at one point and… yeah."

Len's expression grew worried, so she quickly added, "But I'm _fine_ , now. I'm really fine. Honestly. I just forgot I had these – uh. C – can you please get out of my room?"

He obeyed, but as he was stepping past her to get out the door, he placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a very serious look. "If you ever feel that way again, Rin, don't hesitate to talk to me, okay? I'm here for you."

Rin swallowed and nodded. "Thanks, Len."

Then the boy toddled off down the hallway, with the idea in his head that his sister was kind of suicidal. She looked back at the ropes on her bed and sighed. She wasn't sure whether that was any better than the truth.

.

"Wait, so, you told your brother you had planned to kill yourself… rather than just telling him you used those for bondage and masturbation?" Miku said in an elevated voice, eyes widening, after Rin reiterated the story to her at lunch on Monday.

She shushed her friend, who just chuckled. "We're in public, you know?" She cleared her throat and sat back in her chair, folding her arms over her chest. "Yeah, I… I don't know. I don't want him to be aware I get horny when I'm choking. I feel like… that's a lot harder to live with knowing, at least. For him. Considering I'm his sister. And he touched them multiple times."

Miku snickered behind her hand. "Len, the truth is that I like it when people restrain me… I'm so fucking submissive…"

Rin smacked the girl on the arm. "Oh my God. Shut up."

"It was a dark time," she continued to mock, sniggering. "I'm okay now, really…"

The blonde put her head in her hands. "You're never going to let this die, are you?"

Miku flashed her a grin. "Nope. I'm not."

* * *

aahh, mindless Nonsense. also why did so many people review my last disaster idgi


End file.
